


Rides Aren't So Fun

by one_hell_of_an_otaku



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_hell_of_an_otaku/pseuds/one_hell_of_an_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus loves going places while his other half hates going just about anywhere. But, when Alec agrees, does he expect to be pulled onto such a ride? <br/>~Gosh I suck I summaries im so sorry~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say that Malec is one of my top OTP's so I decided to write yet another fanfic of the two ^.^  
> I'd appreciate some reviews and constructive critisism :)

“I told you, I don’t like amusement parks.”  
“C’mon, Alec. Please, for me?”  
Magnus Bane was dead set on getting his not-so-colorful boyfriend to have some fun. Alec never did anything fun. He was always just, well, there. He wasn’t particularly a wallflower considering that he said ‘no’ to everything. But, he would always have to go places that he never wanted to go to.  
“If I go, will you shut up and stop asking me to go places?” Alec grumpily mumbled.  
Magnus’s eyes lit up on the thought of his beloved Alec going somewhere with him. “Yes, Darling. Now, go get ready so we can hurry up and go.”  
Alec sighed and got off of the bed. He walked over to his dresser and dug through his drawers. He pulled out a pair of pants, a navy blue shirt, and a gray sweater. While he got dressed, Magnus made himself look decent.  
“Alright, let’s go,” Alec muttered.   
“No. I’m not getting on that,” Alec protested.  
“Alec, please! You said you were coming to the amusement park, now you’re going to get on the rides. Don’t be such a baby. Look!” Magnus pointed at a girl who looked about 11 years old. “Even she got on it! Now, hurry up and get on before I snap my fingers and make you look just like me.”  
If Magnus was going to put makeup on him, temporarily dye his hair different colors, and make his clothes more vibrant, he would have to do what the warlock says. Gosh, sometimes he hated being with such a powerful Downworlder.  
As the couple wait in line for the ride, the more colorful and loud person of the two chatted away. Alec wasn’t really paying attention, on account of his fear of roller coasters. Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter, fighter of demons, scared of a measly roller coaster. How pathetic. Even more pathetic that his senses let him down enough that he hadn’t even realized that he was sitting in the front cart of the ride.  
“There’s no turning back now,” Magnus cheerfully mocked.  
“Magnus, my love?” Alec said in the most pleasing tone he could manage.  
“Yes, Darling?” Magnus replied with a just as pleasing tone as the other.  
“After this damn ride,” Alec said. His voice gradually got angrier the more he spoke. “You better be prepared for-“ Before he could finish, the ride took off.  
The ride went upside down; it rose up high and dropped down low, went into dark tunnels, and swirled all around. This is what Alec hated about rides. All the motion. Even though he did flips, he didn’t mind because he could at least control which direction he went in.  
The ride came pulling back into the station almost a minute later. Magnus pulled Alec out of the seat and towards the exit. As soon as they exited, Alec pulled Magnus next to a wall.  
“I hate you so much, Magnus Bane.” Alec was serious. He never used his boyfriend’s full name. Ever. Magnus could only do one thing to make Alec forget about the earlier incident.  
He pouted his lip and forced himself to shed a few tears. “I thought we were having fun together. That’s all I wanted.”  
Oh god. Alec made him cry. What is he going to do with the older boy? They’re in a public place so his options are limited.  
“Oh Magnus, please don’t cry. I’ll let you do anything when we get home. Just please, don’t cry,” Alec pleaded.  
Magnus had a hard time holding down his excitement. “Okay. I think we should go home now.” The sooner they get home, the better.  
“Fine. Let’s go,” Alec sighed.   
If only Alec knew what he was getting himself into.


	2. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alec said, anything, Magnus was going to make sure he did anything. No matter how much his beloved Shadowhunter hated it.

“You said you would do anything!”  
“I didn’t think you’d do this!”  
Magnus sat on the edge of the bed while an upset Alec stood in front of him. Earlier that day, Magnus had taken Alec to an amusement park. But, when Alec got mad at the warlock, he started to “cry.” So, in order to stop the “crying,” Alec promised he’d let Magnus do anything with him. But, Alec made huge mistake.  
“But Alec,” Magnus pouted, “you promised. You don’t want to break your promise, do you?” Magnus forcefully shed a couple of tears. Even though Alec knew he was faking, he couldn’t help but give in. The crying act never fails.  
“Okay okay, I’m sorry. Can we just get this over with?” Alec complained.  
For the past 20 minutes, Magnus had been getting Alec ready for a party. Whose party? Of course, Magnus’s party. Alec still doesn’t know what it’s for. But, with a boyfriend as crazy as his, he can find a reason.  
“I’m almost done, don’t get your panties in a twist Darling,” Magnus sighed. After a couple of minutes Magnus happily exclaimed, “I’m done now!”  
Alec looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt with a black jacket that cut off at his stomach over it. His pants were black with blue streaks covering it. The ends were tattered and his shoes were black vans. At least his shoes weren’t as humiliating as the rest of his clothes. He looked in the vanity mirror that Magnus had and saw his eyes.  
His precious blue eyes were brighter than usual. He had on black eyeliner and mascara. He had grey and blue streaks of eye shadow covering his eyes. He had to admit, he looked pretty good. He also felt better about himself. Is this what Magnus felt like every day? But, no matter how much he enjoyed it, he was never going to wear something like this ever again.  
“I like it,” Alec whispered. Magnus was lucky enough that he was close enough to hear him.  
“Good! Now, the party starts in a few minutes so don’t smear your makeup. And I just wish I could do something with your hair.”  
“My hair is fine. I don’t need you touching it,” Alec said.  
Magnus threw his hands up in the air out of frustration. “Alright alright! Come on, let’s go wait in the living room for the guests.  
Alec only hoped that Jace and the others hadn’t heard of the party. But, most of all, he hoped that this party didn’t turn out bad. He wanted Magnus to have the best time of his life since he had already managed Alec to look like that. But, of course, it would turn out great. It is Magnus’s party after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was "forced" into writing a second part that I had not planned ._.  
> but, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it ^.^


End file.
